Bedtime Talk
by roku1397
Summary: It is very rare for our cheerful hero to be contemplative. Let's savour this moment as he tells Chichi what he felt when King Kai told him, that he should take a break from training and fighting in order for him to heal from his condition called the Delayed Onset Ki Disorder. Let us take a peek on Goku and Chichi's bed time talk and know what's inside their hearts.


"Bedtime Talk"

Summary: It is very rare for our cheerful hero to be contemplative. Let's savour this moment as he tells Chichi what he felt when King Kai told him that he should take a break from training and fighting in order for him to heal from his condition called the Delayed Onset Ki Disorder. Let us take a peek on Goku and Chichi's bed time talk and know what's inside their hearts.

Authors Note: Hello DB/DBZ and DBS fans! I was delighted when I watched the adorable slice of life DBS episode 43. Seeing Goku and Chichi together with Goten and Pan, was just delightful and seeing another side of Piccolo is just so cool. I intend for this story to be a one shot. I hope you enjoy it.

The Dragon ball series is owned by Mr. Akira Toriyama, Bandai and Toei Animation. However the plot of this story is mine…

Chapter 1

After Goku and Chichi put Pan and Goten to sleep on the King size bed they all shared at Gohan and Videl's guest room, Goku has taken this opportunity, to have an intimate talk with his devoted wife. Chichi gladly obliged despite being tired of babysitting their granddaughter and their youngest son. They lay on the bed side by side, with Goku's left arm wrapped around Chichi's shoulder. He then begins to speak. "Chichi, we've really gone a long way since we raised Gohan. Look at us now. We have an 11year old son and an adorable granddaughter. Thank you honey. If not for you, perhaps our family will not be as close knit as this." Chichi glanced at Goku giving him the smile that he fell for and said. "Goku your welcome. But you got a hand on this too. We are a perfect team. Even though you went away and died on us twice, you always comeback to us and you see to it that, you make up for the time you've missed."

Goku returned Chichi's smile with one of his own heart melting one and gently stroke her hair. He gently retorted. "Chi honey, yes you are absolutely right. We are a perfect team. Remember when we went to the Mount of 5 Elements to stop the flames surrounding your father's castle? Boy that was quite an adventure! " Chichi smiled brightly and replied. "Yes I do. That was one of the greatest moment we had together. " And then Goku turned quite serious and said. "When King Kai told me that, I should take a break for a while from training and fighting because, I may lose my Ki senses and unable to control my energy, and would not be able to fight anymore; It saddened and worried me. Not only because I cannot fight anymore." Goku continues as his voice became stern." But it's more on how can I protect you and the earth when that happens? You know how much I love you and I couldn't bear to see you hurt or worse get killed! I would rather be the one dying than to see you and my sons, now Pan gets destroyed by a formidable adversary."

Chichi sat up and rested her back on the head board. She begins to gently stroke Goku's wild spiked hair. Chichi knows it calms him down and he loves it when she does that. She softly retorted, "Honey please don't dare say that again. I was so devastated when you decided not be wished back when you died during your battle with Cell. Everything is going to be alright. You'll see. Just take all the rest you need and you'll be back in tip top shape. I am going to take care of you as I always do. Tell me what I need to do in order for me to take care of you well."

Goku sat up and rested his back on the head board and wrapped his strong arm to pull Chichi close to him again and said."Honey just do what you always do,being there for me. " With that he leaned down and kissed her with so much tenderness. Chichi returned the kiss with the same amount of tenderness as well." When they pulled away from the kiss, Chichi remarked with a naughty grin. "Goku for someone who is not feeling well at the moment, you are a great kisser." They both chuckled; Goku replied with a wide grin."Hmm it seems like my honey wants some more. Goku once again captured Chichi's lips for another round of earth shaking kiss. When they both pulled away, he said "Chi, I know I don't say this often, I love you very much." Chichi looked at her husband with so much affection and responded, "I love you very much too Goku."

The End

Authors Note: There you go guys. I hope you like my personal take on what might have Goku and Chichi talked about when he learned from King Kai about his health condition. I look forward to know your reviews...


End file.
